


The Split Sword of Swanstantine but Kablooie Duck and Phooey Duck Exist

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [32]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Arguing, Arson, Attempted Murder, Background Della Duck, Background Donald Duck, Background Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Death Threats, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Existential Crisis, Family, Family Bonding, Fights, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Insults, Little Brothers, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Mental Breakdown, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rage, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Duck-McDuck and Sabrewing family go on another per typical adventure but then F.O.W.L appears.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Split Sword of Swanstantine but Kablooie Duck and Phooey Duck Exist

Scrooge McDuck was walking down a desert alley in maybe the middle east with Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Phooey Duck, Kablooie Duck, Webbigal Vanderquack, and Lena De Spell Sabrewing McDuck. Somehow Lena and Violet got shuffled into the adventure but since they are family in a way, it's fine. Of Course, someone should call their parents. Scrooge thought he saw Black Heron and turned the lady around. The random lady then picked him up and suplexed him. (That's how you spell it right?) Kablooie laughed a bit, lighting a match and eating it. That's when Black Heron popped up and punched McDuck into a rug.

As the children were preparing to fight, the agent of F.O.W.L knocked them down before they could jump. The Red Dress calmly walked over to the kids and assured her fellow agents of F.O.W.L that she got The Top Hat down and she was going to kidnap Bradford Buzzard's requested children. The Machine Arm seemed uncomfortable with that last part but it had been requested by her boss. That attempted kidnapping was paused by her getting hit with a rug.. Immediately The Red Coat took her on in a fight while telling the kids to scatter.

Given that there was 4 groups of two, Dewey Duck and Webby Vanderquack went to look for the helt of the sword, Louie Duck and Violet Sabrewing went find it's guard, and Huey Duck and Lena McDuck Sabrewing Not De Spell went to find the blade. This leaves Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck to alert the adults and hide from FOWL. That defaulted role wasn't working for one half of that group, Kablooie Duck. Kablooie snarled with frustration and rage as Phooey dragged him into a dark alley way to avoid the evil secret agents, "Let me go! I can take them, I'll kill them all!!"

Phooey Duck knew well by now that putting one's hand near the carnivorous maw was a risk not worth it so instead displayed meat on a stick. Kablooie Duck took it and was eating the meat before realizing that this was something to shut him up. Phooey explained quietly, "We can't do that this time. FOWL has an upper hand that your sheer hyper violence isn't going to bridge unless they drop a nuclear bomb on you and unintentionally give you ultimate power." Kablooie growled with food in his food, "I shouldn't be calling mom and Donald, I should be committing arson." Said as if it was as natural and true as the sky being blue.

The Yellow Duckling curled up in the alleyway by a barrel and whimpered frightened. The Orange Duckling blinked in confusion but immediately got it a second later. The Murder Duckling offered, "I know you can't do that kind of thing." The Softie rolled over to his side and told him, "I don't think you should. It's bad. It's too risky." The Short Fuse stepped back as he finished his meat on a stick. The Golden Egg continued, "F.O.W.L isn't like the threats before. The Scary Vultures are all too ready to strangle away color and wonder while caging us the very errors of the universe."

The Orange Duck cut him off there, "You are just too afraid. I can take them on. I can kill the Nightmares that haunt you, that's what you brought me here for." The Firecracker stepped closer as he held his plam to be visible. The Error closed his eyes and refused, "You couldn't stop The Buzzards, you are scared too." This offended The Firework greatly. The Fireball frowned and fumed, "I could have. I am not scared." The Glitch opened his eyes to glare at his brother. He huffed up, "Don't lie to me, Bwudda Kablooie."

The Firebird glared back, balling up his hands in anger. He was about to do something he'd regret but couldn't because it was his favorite brother. The rage melted away and The Firebug sighed, "I'll call mom and Donald then we go look for everyone else."

Later

The Yellow and Orange ones were wandering about in disguise to look for the rest of their group. They didn't want to be spotted by the evil secret organization so disguise was needed. They also couldn't be seen until they were among allies so they were seeking to find everyone to find where the group would group up. First they peered around the corner to find Dewey and Webby holding the handle of the sword. The Yellow Beanie assured in assumption, "They got their piece. Maybe FOWL won't win this time." The Orange Sunglasses disagreed, "Somehow something makes me doubt that. I always think I've got them but then they turn out to be reaching for a different goal. This must sound dumb but, I think they don't want the sword."

So the two dipped back into the unseen to find Louie and Violet. As they two were walking, a conversation started. Kablooie pondered aloud, "We both suppose to be errors but you seem so glitchy and I'm not." There was a long silence between the sandy walls. Then Phooey thought aloud, "I like to think that we are both glitchy in different ways." This gained a cocked eye from his brother. Phooey continued, "I'm the bug that people can see and obviously see as a bug. Everyone notices me first because it's clear. But you are a bug that seems like a game feature, something that only a fine tooth comb to the code can see."

Kablooie considered that insight and asked, "I once heard that it's unlikely we'd exist. That the universe was started. That life developed on Earth. That our parents could meet. That everything we know to be common is almost impossible if it hadn't happened. Do you think I'm kinda like that?" It took a moment of thought but Phooey nodded with a smile.

So the two misprints walked along. Ending up outside of a shady looking hole in the wall. Neither went in because the point was to avoid being kidnapped by villains. The Hummingbird and Duckling exited with their piece of the sword. So it was time to find Huey.

As they were walking around town, Kablooie paused and dazed, "I suddenly got the feeling that someone called Huey a nerd." So The Bomb yanked his brother on to his back and dashed off on all fours whilst shouting, "Nobody but my family gets to bully Huey!" We still do not know why he gets on all fours to run faster, he just does. The running theory so far is because he's a step above feral barely. Just barely.

While he was running on all fours, The Carnivorous Duck smelled the air and turned a corner. The Sweetie questioned, "What was it?" The Flame puffed smoke out, "Something is different, I smell nerd rage." This made The Cutie Pie go wide eyed in shock as he gasped, "The Duke!" The Flare slowed down to make a corner, breathing hard, "The What?!"

The Golden Duckling admitted, "Huey wasn't always as responsible or mature. When we were little he was very angry. I think he locked all that away at some point and we've avoided talking about it since." The Atomic Bomb chuckled, "Maybe his repression is the reason why I'm so boiled. Wouldn't it be funny if he stopped holding back and I started to disappear?" The silence that followed suggested it wasn't funny.

It also wasn't funny when Kablooie began to notice ashes were falling off him. However this wasn't him dying as he thought at the moment but just ashes from setting things on fire.

All the group met in the same place. Including Scrooge McDuck who was still fighting Black Heron. The FOWL agents took the blade but the sword rejected them and returned to the McDuck-Duck Sabrewing family. This caused the villains to run off before the boiled egg could finish the bomb he was making to set things on fire. The adventure family cheered at their appeared victory but the nuclear power took a step aside to follow. The baddies stood around a car. The Scientist smiled as she held up a feather, talking to a phone. He listened closer.

The End.


End file.
